The present invention is directed to a rotating dilatation catheter comprising a pressure member attached to a distal end of the catheter. The pressure member can have variable dimensions and is provided for exerting a pressure against a constricted vessel wall.
A catheter having a pressure member at a distal end is known. An example is a catheter with a balloon formed by a membrane, which balloon is expanded by fluid under pressure of up to about 10 bars which fluid is supplied through the catheter so that the balloon will assume a cylindrical shape having a defined diameter of about 2 through 4 mm when placed in a coronary vessel. A pressure can be exerted on the constricted vessel wall with the balloon so that the constriction can be eliminated in this way. In the unpressurized condition, the membrane will lie close against the catheter and is thus, introduced into the constriction from a guiding catheter in a known manner.